halofandomcom-20200222-history
Second Battle of Earth
*SPARTAN-IIs **Spartan-058 (Linda)* **Spartan-104 (Fred)* **Spartan-043 (Will)* **Spartan-117 (John) *UNSC Marine Corps |forces2=*Unknown number of warships possibly huge. **Forerunner Ship **Assault Carriers **CCS-class Battlecruisers **''CPV''-class Heavy Destroyers (2+) ***''Bloodied Spirit* Seraph fighters |forces3=*Unknown number of warships **Assault Carriers **CCS-class Battlecruisers |casual1=Unknown |casual2=Unknown |casual3=Unknown }} The '''Second Battle of Earth' was a massive Covenant and United Nations Space Command ground, air, and space engagement on the planet Earth. Introduction The Second Battle of Earth is the follow up to the Prophet of Regret's first attack on Earth and New Mombasa, The First Battle of Earth. It has only been seen as a brief cutscene where the Forerunner Ship exits Slipspace and the Master Chief declares that he is going to "finish the fight." UNSC and Covenant forces appear heavily engaged, though ironically are represented as just large blue and yellow-white explosions above Earth in the cutscene when the Forerunner Ship arrives at Earth (those this is possibly more realistic than actually seeing any ships fighting, as one would hardly be able to see them from the hundreds of kilometers away as depicted). Therefore numbers and details are impossible to currently determine. However, it is apparent that Cairo Station is still intact and Fleet Admiral Hood is still in command of all UNSCDF forces. Prior To Second Battle of Earth Ghosts of Onyx expanded on the battle, which was stated to have been going on for two weeks during the Master Chief's disappearance. Spartans 104, 043, and 058 had been conducting commando strikes against the Covenant. These operations included numerous operations in orbit around Earth, stopping a Covenant invasion on Mount Erebus in Antarctica with a HAVOK tactical nuke, and stopping Covenant forces on the sea floor off of the Yucatan peninsula. Following these ops, they were deployed to the Centennial Orbital Elevator (also known as Tallo Negro del Maiz) in Havana, Cuba to stop Covenant forces that had gathered around the orbital elevator. They then stopped the Covenant forces, who had captured multiple nuclear warheads, before they could ascend the orbital elevator. The Spartans then ascended the orbital elevator themselves, and in the process destroyed one of the Covenant capital ships at the top of the elevator. The three Spartans then leave the battle in another Covenant capital ship called the Bloodied Spirit on orders by Fleet Admiral Hood to aid Dr. Catherine Halsey on Onyx. Multiple pieces of promotional material state that Earth is effectively on the brink of defeat to introduce potential buyers to the concept for Halo 3. However, the relevancy of this information to Halopedia's assessment of the Second Battle of Earth is dubious, as this material is used to rope in and attract buyers to the game and raises the excitement of the task of saving Earth; it might not necessarily reflect the actual events of the battle, especially since the general public doesn't know the details of the story and how events play out in the game yet. Known Characters UNSC *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Commander Miranda Keyes *Commander Richard Lash *Lieutenant Commander Julian Waters *Lieutenant Commander Xaing Cho *Lieutenant Bethany Durruno *Lieutenant Joe Yang *Lieutenant Junior Grade SPARTAN Fred-104 *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 *Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN Linda-058 *Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN Will-043 *Corporal Benjamin M. Nunez *Lindemuth Covenant Separatists *The Arbiter *SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadum *N’tho ‘Sraom *Usze ‘Taham Covenant Loyalists *High Prophet of Truth Flood *Gravemind Forerunner *343 Guilty Spark (Currently allied with UNSC and Separatist forces) Image:Halo3 E3 TRAILER 2007 720p30 ST 6300Kbps 002 0001.jpg|the Covenant searching for the Ark Image:Mac.jpg|Fight for Earth Image:Halo3 E3 TRAILER 2007 720p30 ST 6300Kbps 005 0002.jpg|Frigate around the Ark Category:UNSC Earth, The Second Battle of Category:The Covenant